1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to storage devices adapted to be attached to ceilings.
2. Related Art
Older homes often have been thought of as having large amounts of storage space provided within their floor plans. Such homes often included enlarged storage closets, basements and attics. Moreover, such homes had open rafters and walls in the garages. Accordingly, sufficient space was made available for storing all sorts of items. Seldom used items were often relegated to an attic, a basement or another out of the way location during periods of nonuse. More often used items were placed in more easily accessible locations, such as coat closets and the like.
In view of rising real estate costs, however, more recent home designs have emphasized maximizing livable floor space. This has resulted in a drastic reduction of available storage space. Even where storage space is available, items previously stored in easily accessed locations are being pushed into the spaces typically reserved for seldom-used items. For instance, even in newly constructed homes, a two car garage often may be sized according to the footprint of two cars. Thus, even the garage has minimal space for storage of miscellaneous items if the garage is to be used for storing vehicles. Therefore, the seldom-used miscellaneous items are being displaced. Such displacement often means selling or otherwise disposing of such seldom used items.
Moreover, homeowners often desire out of the way locations for storing such things as paint cans, camping gear, sports gear, balls, skis, garden tools and the like. Such items are difficult to store and often create a cluttered appearance when placed on shelves or on the walls of a garage. When stowing such items, overhead lifting of boxes that contain such items can be a difficult and hazardous endeavor.
One difficulty with remedying such storage deficiencies is the design and installation of a storage device. Many prior storage devices are complicated in design, difficult to install and, depending upon their location, difficult to access. Installation charges inflate the cost of storage solutions and stores catering to do-it-yourselfers often may refuse to carry very complicated systems. Thus, a need exists for a simple storage device that is easy to install.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a storage device that allows items to be stored in an out of the way location. Such an out of the way location, however, desirably is easily accessed. Moreover, the storage device should present a simple yet relatively hands-free manner of accessing stored items. In this manner, the storage device can be used by persons of all ages and physical strength levels. Moreover, the storage device should be simple in design and easy enough for average individuals to install themselves.
Therefore, one aspect of the present invention involves an overhead storage device comprising a storage container. A frame is pivotably connected to the storage container and adapted to be connected to an overhead surface. The storage container includes at least one sidewall and a bottom wall. A reference plane is defined generally parallel to the bottom wall and extends through the at least one sidewall. A motorized actuator is connected to the storage container and the motorized actuator is capable of controllably pivoting the storage container relative to the frame such that the reference plane moves between a generally horizontal position and a generally vertical position.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an overhead storage device comprising a storage container and a mounting assembly that is adapted to movably secure the storage container to an overhead surface. A motorized actuating assembly at least partially controls the movement of the storage container between a generally open position and a generally closed position. The storage container comprises at least one sidewall and a bottom wall with a plurality of ribs reinforcing the bottom wall. An intersecting grid of channels extends along the sidewall and the bottom wall with the grid configured to removably receive dividing panels whereby the storage container may be subdivided into individual compartments.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a method of assembling an overhead storage device. The method generally comprises positioning a mounting board on an overhead surface. The mounting board is secured to the overhead surface. One also positions and secures components of a frame on the mounting board by using the mounting board as a template. The method also involves assembling a storage container and mounting the storage container to the frame. The method further involves connecting a motorized actuator to the container.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an overhead storage device that comprises a storage container. The storage container comprises at least one sidewall and a bottom wall, and a reference plane defined generally parallel to the bottom wall and extending through the at least one sidewall. The storage device further comprises a frame pivotably connected to the storage container and adapted to be connected to an overhead surface, and a motorized flexible transmitter-and-spool system interconnecting the storage container and the overhead surface. The flexible transmitter-and-spool system is capable of controllably pivoting the storage container relative to the frame such that the reference plane moves between a generally horizontal position and a generally vertical position.
Yet another aspect of the present invention involves an overhead storage device comprising a storage container, a mounting assembly adapted to movably secure the storage container to an overhead surface, and a motorized belt-and-spool system at least partially controlling the movement of the storage container between a generally open position and a generally closed position.
Still another aspect of the present invention involves a method of assembling an overhead storage device. The method generally comprises securing a frame to an overhead surface, mounting a storage container having a built-in motor to the frame, and interconnecting the container to the frame via at least one belt drivably connected to the motor.